


Personal Stalker

by SilentDreams



Series: Across the Parallel [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDreams/pseuds/SilentDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is an unusual boy at the orphanage, being able to climb up walls, lift things he shouldn't be able to, and more. He is sent to many foster homes, and orphanages, but no one is able to handle him, at least until an unlikely duo come to adopt him. Through them his life becomes even more exciting and hectic. It doesn't help that he's also gained his own personal stalker even his parents can't do anything about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> This universe is a bit of a mix of different Marvel areas, taking what I like from either tv shows, movies, comics, or even making up my own. 
> 
> Also I don't know to much on how adoption or orphanages actually work, so please ignore my ignorance.

Peter had gone through this process more times then he could remember, and the 5 year old could remember a lot, thank-you-very-much. Despite his excellent memory, he still had a hard time remembering to mind his manners and keep certain aspects of himself to himself. Being a kid he wanted to show off these things, from his way above average (probably genius level if someone was willing to test it) intelligence, to his very unique ability to climb on almost any surface, his inhuman strength, keen sense of danger, and his quick healing ability, and that was just naming the big things.

Things like that, and you would almost expect people to be clambering for him to be part of their family, either for good or il. And at first that was the case, but this was a 5 year old with these very weird and almost disturbing abilities, that and while he no longer had any blood relatives alive, he still remember all the things they had taught him. So he knew right from wrong and was the cause of some of his foster parents and even orphanage personnel to be sent to jail.

So here he was sitting next to his current caretaker, who was trying to find someone still in their area, hell even the state over, that would take him in. If worse came to worse he would probably change states again, try again somewhere else. It wasn't like he was trying to be difficult, or not get himself adopted, he just seemed to attract trouble and normal kids seemed intimidated by him, even at a young age, Peter understood this.

"Let's try a little bit longer, before we have to take drastic measures." the woman said with a tired smile on her lips. Peter liked this woman, she hadn't given up on him like so many others, always trying to be positive, sure that the next person would be the one for the young orphan. As such he always tried to be on his best behavior for her, as now she was the only one willing to take his cases and care for him. He had even witnessed the others on her time off, playing rock-paper-scissors, loser had to watch him.

"Okay." His high pitched voice rang out after her statement, he put a hand on her arm in a comforting manner, "Next one will be the one for me." He repeated the mantra she always said to him, with a small smile. Trying to be positive on the matter.

Hopping off his seat and taking her ha,d he let her guide him back to his room. He really hoped the next people to walk into the adoption center would be the ones for him, so she could finally get some relief from the hassle he seemed to cause.

Yawning he went to his room, one he shared with other boys, and got himself ready and into bed. Tomorrow would hopefully be a start of a new day, a better day.

Giving one last yawn he drifted off to sleep, dreams of a perfect home just waiting for him.

____

The next day had seemed to start out promising, Peter and the other kids running around playing together, pretending to be their favorite super hero, though peter was always the villain, not that he minded to much since he already had super powers, he could give up playing a hero for now. He understood this, the other kids seemed to understand this, he just hoped his future parents would too, would get that he was going to be a hero when he grew up.

As the young boy played outside with the other kids, they all noticed a commotion going on in the building, the adults were running around in a frantic manner.

Curious the kids stopped their game, and moved closer to the building, trying to get a look on what was going on without getting in the way. After a few minutes of not being able to figure it out, one of the older kids decided to come up with another plan, on how to find out what was happening, something that didn't involve just waiting for the adults to tell them. 

"You should go in and see what's going on." The eight year old said, looking at peter. It wasn't the first time they've had him do this, and for as long as he lived here, it wouldn't be the last either.

Nodding, he walked off to a window left open, to air out the building, climbing through he moved to the ceiling and crawled to the room where the commotion was going on. The door was left ajar, so Peter could hear and peek into the room. He wasn't able to actually see who the guests were, but they were men. One of the employees was talking to them, sounding different then she usually was with other potential adopters, meaning they must be important.

They were talking about different kids, though he had come in mid-conversation, he hadn't heard his name or any discussion about him.

"Peter Benjamin Parker! Get down from there right now!" He heard a very familiar, stern, voice. Looking down he saw his caretaker marching towards him, he was in trouble, again.

As she got close to him and the slightly open door, she grew quiet but no less insistent or angry.

"What do you think you are doing? Get down right this instant, and go back outside with the others!"

Normally he would follow her orders, but something about what he had been listening to in the conversation bugged him. "Why didn't they mention me?" He was calm as he asked but also didn't keep his voice down like the woman below him.

"What?"

"Why don't they mention me? When they talk to the more important, or rich, potential adopters. They never talk about me. Why is that?"

"I'm sure they just forgot. Now get down and be quiet."

He shook his head, "This isn't the first time I haven't been mentioned... This isn't the first time I've listened to these talks." He still didn't keep quiet, but he didn't sound angry either. Giving a small sigh, she held out her hands to him, "Let's talk about it where we won't disturb anyone..."

"Actually I'm interested in knowing why you are hiding him as well." A deep voice said, coming from the room Peter had been eves dropping from. Looking down the young boy felt his eyes widen a the two men standing there, peering up at him. He immediately recognized the two men, who wouldn't? They were both probably the most famous people in the world. His surprise actually caused him to lose his grip on the ceiling and fall into the arms of Captain America himself. The man who had spoken earlier chuckled, "First time I've seen a kid fall for you." Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, said as the two looked at the stunned Peter.

___

After the whole fiasco, Peter found himself sitting in the room with his idols, his caretaker sitting next to him, finally getting over the embarrassment she felt from the whole thing. There was one more person in the room with them, an elderly woman, who actually ran the place. A very strict, no-nonsense, woman who was pushing to get Peter sent to a new place if he didn't get adopted soon, so he wouldn't be her problem any more.

Iron Man, or Tony Stark, it was going to take the boy a bit to get used to calling him by his civilian name, spoke first as everyone got settled down. "So why are you keeping..." Brown eyes turned to Peter, "Peter..." The boy said with a flush and a bit of excitement, after all how many people could say Iron Man was looking and talking about them, and wanting to know their name? "Peter," he continued, "from potential adopters?"

He didn't seem upset as he spoke, just curious about the whole affair, though looking over at Steve Rogers and it was a different matter. Eyes stern as he looked at the two women in the room, he didn't look pleased at the thought of them possibly mistreating the young boy. Giving a small and possibly annoyed sigh, the elderly woman spoke, "It wasn't as if we were trying to keep him from being adopted at all, but the boy has a... history with potential adopters." She tried to keep her words polite as she spoke, but Peter knew she was very frustrated with him. "So to keep both him and potential adopters from having to go through anything unpleasant, we decided we would be very careful of who we showed him to. And while you two would probably make great parents, we felt the baggage you already carry should be added to." 

Tony looked like he was about to say something but Steve beat him to it, "while I, we," he corrected himself, "would like to than you for thinking of us, you should let us decide if we can handle someone or not." His tone was still stern, but his expression had softened as the elderly woman had explained the whole thing to them.

After their discussion, the two turned to Peter, to talk to him, asking him questions and answering any he might have for them. It was the longest he talked to anyone, but this wasn't just anyone, this was Captain America and Iron Man, so he endured and enjoyed the whole thing.

After a long while, it was decided that htey would adopt him, Tony calling a few favors in, to get the process done as quickly as possible, and Steve going with Peter to his shared room to help pack what little things he had.

Tony apparently had already planed to take whatever child they took a liking to, home that day, so just filling out the paperwork and faxing it was enough to get the job done, before joining his husband and their new son, who had just convince the iconic hero to meet some of his friend before they left.

___

Peter had taken to his new loving situation quickly , and while he wasn't the biological son of his parents he still seemed to share some of their characteristics. He had Tony's, or Dad's, love of science and intelligence, and his wit. While he had Steve, or Pop's, sense of justice. While Dad also had one, he went about it much differently then Pops or Peter would, not that Peter was fighting crime right now, but he knew someday he would.

He had already designed his suite, with Dad's help, and Pop's chagrin. He even was working on a web slinger. The base design and functions was all him, but Dad, and Bruce, and even Natasha, helped spiff it up.

That was the other thing about being adopted by Iron Man and Captain America, he got more then just them as parents, no, he got plenty of others as pseudo aunts and uncles.

Bruce Banner, aka The Hulk, Thor, and with the God of thunder came Loki, the God of mischief, though Peter and he got along, quite often playing pranks on others. Clint Barton, or Hawkeye, and Natasha Romanoff, also gong by the code name Black Widow, weren't really super hero's but they were spies and that was just as cool in Peter's book. Even Fury would periodically come to Stark Tower to visit, he seemed to like the idea of Peter someday following his parents footsteps, and told him about his special training for potential hero's. An idea he liked but only on the stipulation that his identity remain a secret from anyone not close to him and his family. Only he could reveal who he was to others.

It seemed everyone but Pops, and Bruce, were good on the idea of him someday taking the mantle, and it caused some serious fights between his dads. After their first big argument in front of Peter, they swore never to fight in front of the boy again. That one time had freaked the young boy out so much he climbed to the very top of Stark Tower and hid up there until Jarvis was able to get the two's attention long enough to inform them that Peter was no longer in the building. Since he didn't have any sensors on the top of the building outside, he couldn't tell the two exactly were Peter was.

When they finally found him, he was tucked away between sheets of metal, silent crying, though he tried to hide it once he heard the familiar sound of the Iron Man suite.

It took a lot of cajoling and bribing to get him out of there, and promises that neither one was mad at him, nor would their fights break them up. Since then they tried to make it a point to not fight in front of the young boy, though they were not always successful. A few times Peter found himself being taken care of by Bruce, since then he's found comfort in the scientist anytime he was upset at what his fathers were doing. If his parents ever came to blows, on extremely rare occasions, and only if his dad was in his suite, and Pops had his shield, would he turn to Natasha. She was excellent at getting the two to stop. Like everyone else, she had quickly grown attached to the young wall crawler, and Peter loved them all, faults and everything.

One thing Peter still was getting used to, was the idea that none of them were going to return him, that none of them were going to blame him if anything went wrong, that he would only get in trouble if he actually did something wrong. Even as he grew older he still had a hard time not flinching if someone stormed into the room, obviously upset, but knowing his history, they were all quick to let him know it wasn't his fault, before proceeding to go after the real offender.

___

As Peter grew older, reaching junior high age, Tony and Steve started prepping him to start attending school, having been home schooled for the most part since they adopted him. When they first brought him home, they had talked to Professor Xavier, to see if he could help Peter control his abilities, while okay with the idea, he did inform the two that Peter was in fact not a mutant, but what was called a 'mutate' someone who got mutant like powers, from an outside source, not born with it. It had surprised them at first but the more they thought about it, the more it made sense why he was so close to the Xavier school and hadn't been taken in by them.

Going to the school had been a wonderful experience for the growing boy, he met and made many friends there, got into fights and got to brag about who came and picked him up from school, whether it was his parents, someone from S.H.I.E.L.D or any other person he claimed as family. So while the idea of going to a 'normal' school was interesting, he was sad that he would be seeing his friends less and less.

Peter had learned to control and hide his abilities, even giving himself a 'weak' persona, so no one would be the wiser. Xavier had also helped, on the request of Pops and Dad, in wiping the memory of Peter's abilities from anyone who knew him before he was adopted, on the off chance that he ran into any of them. Pops especially wanted him to have as normal a childhood as possible, as normal as one could get with super hero's and parents.

___

Peter's first day of junior high went as well as one could expect when being dropped off by two very famous people, neither father wanting to miss taking their son to school, at least for his first day. So as much as he loved his father's, he was so embarrassed on his first day, and hoped it wouldn't be a problem in the future. Thankfully he had met all sorts at the mutant school, so was a bit prepared for all sorts, the fans, the jealous who tended to be the bullies, and hopefully the friends. He didn't know which was worse, the fans or the bullies, though the fans who turned into the bullies were terrifying. They were the people who realized they couldn't use Peter to get close to their favorite hero's, and took it out on him.

His first friend he made was a rich boy name Harry Osborn, a real fun kid, who was always trying to pleas his dad. They had several classes together, only having two classes separate, Art and Math. Art was probably the only subject Peter knew he would be terrible in, well that and P.E. but P.E. he chose to be bad in. No matter how much Pops had tried to instill his own artistic abilities into Peter, it always turned out terrible. Only thing he was any good at in that field was photography, but give him a canvas and a paintbrush and everything just turned into a black or brown muddy mess.

As soon as the two became friends they set up a system between them, Peter helped Harry with all his studies, and Harry helped shield him from the bullies. Peter would have helped Harry without, but it was his friend who decided to. The two were best friends, helped each other, laughed together, even fought between themselves. Peter had to be especially careful with the subject of Harry's dad, even more so when the older man took a shine to him. That had opened up a nasty can of worms between the two. It wasn't until Mary-Jane and Gwen entered their lives that that particular subject could be talked about in a more civilized manner. There was just no saying 'No.' to those two, especially when they came at you together.

The two had forced them to sit down to talk about it, and get over the issue. Since everyone already knew Harry's issues on the matter Peter decided to just take the lead on the subject matter.

"Harry, I don't want your dad, I already have two, and a bunch of Uncles, I don't need another father figure in my life. I know your dad seems to put his work before you, but it's just his way of insuring your future. My dad doesn't treat work like your's, but he's gone a lot on life threatening missions, him and Pops, but despite that I wouldn't trade them for the world."

Harry listened on as Peter spoke his feelings, before giving a deep sigh and hung his head, "Sorry Pete, I know you aren't trying to take my dad's attention, and even trying to get his attention on me... guess I was just jealous of the fact that despite how busy your parent's and family are, they still try to make time for you. While my dad... doesn't." He looked so dejected causing both the girls to sit next to him and hug him tightly.

"Hey at least you can get girls to cuddle with you. And you are way more popular then me." His words caused the others to laugh. It was true, as soon as people realized they couldn't use Peter to get to meet his parents, they either ignored him as another nerd, or bullied him.

His true friends were the popular type, Harry was handsome and rich, and a bit of a jock, but wasn't a jerk about it, and he threw the best parties.

Gwen was a beauty, a very intelligent beauty at that, and put up study groups for anyone who needed it. She and Peter loved to compete to see who was the most intelligent of their school. Peter won that, except when it came to Art and P.E. where she dominated over him.

Mary-Jane was their artist, great at acting, painting, photography, anything that related to the arts. And she was pretty smart as well, not to the level of Peter and Gwen, but she still passed with A's and B's. She was also a beautiful redhead, very down to Earth and sure of what she wanted in life.

All three were his best friends and he would do anything for them, and he knew they would easily return the favor. yet despite this, he still hadn't, and wouldn't, share his secret about his powers. Something in him telling him he shouldn't. That little sense in him that always warned him of danger. Over the years he had gotten used to listening to that feeling, no questions asked. He wasn't afraid of them knowing, knew they wouldn't do anything evil with the knowledge, but he had a feeling something bad would happen once they found out. So for their safety he kept it quiet.

Their friendship only continued to grow as they got older and moved onto high school. Mary-Jane joined both the photography and drama club. Gwen was an intern at Osborn Corp. though Harry's dad also wished Peter would join, it was understandable that he didn't, after all he was already part of Stark Industries. That and he joined the photography club as a more permanent member then M.J., who only really joined both clubs to try and figure out which she liked more. It wasn't until photography introduced her to the news paper club, in her second year, that she felt she found her calling, she'd write the stories and Peter would take the pictures. Harry was still into sports but on his off seasons would be in the science club, not because he liked it, but because he hoped it would help him get closer to his dad.

Peter found another reason why he was so happy to be in high school. His promise with Pops was finally going to happen. When they finally got Pops to calm down about the idea of Peter becoming a hero, he decided to compromise with peter and Tony. He would stop trying to stop the idea, IF they at least waited till Peter was in high school. He wanted college but Peter all but demanded sooner then that, and Peter was to just stick to the City, no missions outside of New York till he graduated college. So now here he was a Junior in high school, with the secret, from everyone not part of his family, of being another hero in the world. 

Spider-man.

___

Spider-man sat on the rooftop of some building on 5th Ave., the building was pretty tall, though not the tallest by far. He used it as a vantage point to see and hear for any signs of trouble. He had quickly gotten used to his new double life. It was actually pretty funny how things started out. To not lead back to his friends or family, he started alone and when he finally 'met' the Avengers, they all made it seem like they didn't know each other, which was how Peter wanted it. For now Spider-man just dealt with petty criminals or on rare occasions would he deal with someone with grandeur ideas of being a 'Super Villain'. Which was fine by him, less people like 'Dr. Doom' or 'Magneto' the better.

Feeling a trite bored, as it seemed pretty quiet for now, Peter took to the skies, well as best he could without the ability to fly. He had the next best thing, web-slinging. It was like free falling, swinging, and bungee jumping all at the same time, an extreme junkies dream.

Grinning as he swung from building to building, he let out a laugh, feeling free as he moved through the streets of New York. The only thing that irked him, aside from the criminals, came into view. Ahead of him on the big screen came J. Jonah Jameson's ugly mug, already on his rant about how Spider-man was a menace. There were still some naysayers like Jameson who thought he was a terrible thing to happen to the city. But it made it worth it when he met with those who actually thanked him for what he was doing.

"Spider-man is a menace!" The good people of New York should take it upon themselves to bring him in!"

If he didn't have his mask on he would have stuck his tongue out at the giant face, instead he shook his head and continued on his way. "A good afternoon to you to Jameson." He muttered, deciding to finish his rounds for the day and call it, he still had homework to do and studying for a big test coming up.

On his way back he heard sirens go off and saw a fire truck zoom off, deciding to check it out as well, he followed from about. He couldn't really help with the flames but if anyone was inside he could help with that. As they arrived upon an old office looking building, it seemed everything was being taken care of. Figuring the fire department had everything taken care of, he turned to leave when a voice rang out of the crowd.

"Sarah? Sarah! Oh God she's still inside!"

By this time the building was just encased in fire and smoke. Gritting his teeth, he immediately swung inside the inferno.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" He called out, doing calculations in his head on how long his mask would keep the smoke out and figured he only had a few short minutes, if the building didn't collapse before then. "Hello?! Anyone still in here?" Spider-man called again.

"Help we're trapped!" A woman called from a room in the back, her voice seemed cracked and strained.

"Alright, I'm coming to to." Moving through the hallway he made it to the office in question. The door was opened, but what looked like a filing cabinet blocked the way. "Is anyone else with you?" 

The woman coughed before answering, "Yes, Spider-man tried getting me out, the cabinet fell on him, knocking him out." He would question the Spider-man thing later, for now he frowned as he looked at the cabinet, it was going to be very hot to the touch. "Okay, move him and yourself as far away from the door as possible, I'm going to try and move it." He could hear her grunt an affirmation as she dragged the unconscious man away from the door. When he was sure she got them out of the way, he grit his teeth and took hold of the cabinet, already feeling the heat sink into his flesh through his gloves. With a strained grunt he lifted the piece of furniture up and out of the way, dropping it as soon as he could. Even with his healing factor he knew it would take a couple of days to heal the burns. Ignoring it for now, he walked over to the woman who looked confused and terrified at the same time.

"You can ask questions after we get you and this guy to safety." He tried to sound calm and authoritative, as he picked up the man and threw him over his shoulder. Luckily the window to this office was already shattered so sticking one end of his webbing to a scaffolding on the other building, he stuck it to the man in his arms and carefully dropped him out the window to safety. Picking up the woman now, he swung them out and down to the waiting paramedics. When he went back up for the other man he was met with nothing but his webbing, that looked like it had been cut. Frowning, he looked around but saw no one. Not wanting to stay here any longer, knowing the news would be here soon, and he didn't want to stay and let them ruin his rep even more, he decided to leave.

Swinging off, he didn't see a man in a red and black outfit watching him from another building.

___

It had been a few months since then, and since the time with the fire, Spider-man had accumulated some of his own personal super villains. But none of them were as annoying as the constant red and black he would see in his peripheral every time he was doing anything. It was getting to the point where he even started to see it as Peter.

It even got to where he just had to inform his family. He didn't like that he had to get them involved, but if whoever it was, was following him as both Spider-man and Peter Parker, that meant they knew his secret. And while they hadn't done anything yet (the only time they seemed to do anything was when it seemed Spider-man was going to lose), shots would sometimes ring out and whoever he was fighting would suddenly have a new hole in them. It was dangerous. Spider-man wasn't afraid of guns, Black Widow, and even Pops, used them, but he didn't know who this person was, or how good a shot he really was. What if he missed? Hitting Spider-man, or worse a civilian? He couldn't have that happen, but he couldn't catch the guy. So he told the people he thought could.

Natasha was especially good at catching people who didn't want to be caught. Even Fury was interested in seeing who was stalking the web-slinger. A few days later, after Spider-man had finished taking down the Rhino and got him sent off to jail, again, he was getting ready to go, when he heard a loud scuffle a few yards away, followed by a rather loud and annoyed sounding, "You!"

Figuring it was Pops, he heard, he sprinted over to where he heard the commotion coming from. What he saw almost made him laugh. Both Natasha and Pops had the red and black clad man in a pin hold, but the man looked like he was enjoying being sandwiched between the two, and was making wrestling comments.

Raising a brow at what was going on, he just watched, even with Captain America's strength and Black Widows famous, or infamous, chock hold, they still seemed to have an issue keeping him in their grips.

Finally they seemed to notice him, the man seemed to freak out, tapping at the ground in the universal symbol of giving up, "No! Shit, you weren't supposed to see me yet! Stop ruining my awesomely derived plan!"

"No. I don't know who you are or what your 'plan' is, but if it involves guns, then you need to stop." He looked at the two holding the struggling man, "Who is he?" From their earlier exclamation it was obvious they knew this man.

"This is..."

"Hey, I can introduce myself!" If you could show someone could actually show a pout through a mask, this man seemed to be able to. "I give! I'll talk!" He laughed at that, but the two let him up, Natasha not fully releasing him just yet, and Pops looked ready to take him down if he did anything he didn't like. "Names Deadpool, Merc with the mouth. And I totally had this awesome plan of rescuing you a shit tons of times, then revealing myself and sweeping you, and your sweet ass, off your feet." 

His vulgar mouth made the teen blush, thankfully it was hidden under his mask, but he just continued staring at this Deadpool. "But now you had to get daddy America and Aunty Widow to play wrestle with me, ruined everything." He seemed to pout again.

The fact that he called Captain America 'Daddy America' confirmed his suspicions. "So you know who I am then." It wasn't a question, but the man nodded anyway.

"Yup! Cute ass even as a civie! Ow!"

"Don't talk about my son that way." Pops growled, but it was Natasha who had applied the painful pressure.

"Pops, Black Widow, stop that." He looked at the two sternly, sure he was being sexually harassed, but for some reason he didn't mind.

Crouching down he looked at Deadpool at eye level. "I don't know anything about seducing me, but if you are wanting to help I don't mind." 

"Spider-man!" Pops turned to look at him with a disapproving frown, but Natasha seemed to already understand what was going on, as she loosened her hold on the man, fully letting him go.

Ignoring his father, Peter continued, "But you have to follow my rules. No killing or maiming people, no molesting me, no revealing my secret identity to anyone without my permission fist. If you can't follow these rules you can't be around me at all." He knew Pops was not happy with him, and he was going to hear about it tonight when he got home, but before then he planned on talking to Natasha about Deadpool, find out everything she knew about him and why Pops, and even she, seemed uncomfortable with him.

What he would find out would make him laugh a bit, even when both his parents and Uncles tried to talk sense into him, since it wasn't like they could really do anything about Spider-mans personal stalker.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is something I hand write, as will all parts of this series, so updating will be slow as I only write before work, on break/lunch and if I wait at the cafe for my ride to pick me up after work.
> 
> Across the Parallel will be my cross over series, Marvel and DC. If you do not like either/or, please do not continue reading this series. I will write fics that just stay in one universe or the other, but this is an idea that wouldn't leave my brain.


End file.
